A Face Slap: Heard it Through the Grapevine
by Betterbuddy
Summary: News travels fast that someone on Team-Gibbs was face slapped. Upon hearing the news, the rest of the team is just beside themselves and debate how to handle the situation. During the process, the team learns that they themselves are more upset than the ones involved. This is a standalone, short story, set sometime in S9OR10. Gibbs & Tony Focus not slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This fiction was inspired by the "head slap" discussion on the Jimmy Kimmel Show (4/2012) with Mark Harmon about _head slaps gone wrong_ during filming.

A/N #2: At this point, Rule 41 remains unknown. (8/19/2012) If this is incorrect though, could you tell me if a rule 41 has been made? (I'll just switch the number then.)

**Title: **Heard it through the Grapevine there was a Face Headslap**.**

This is a standalone story. "Heard it Through the Grapevine" is the start of a new series of independent stories.

**Summary:** News travels fast that someone on Team-Gibbs was face slapped. Upon hearing the news, the rest of the team is just beside themselves and debate how to handle the situation. However, the end result is not what they expected.

~STILL~

**Squad Room**

"This is our dead Marine." Ziva said sadly directing everyone to the plasma. "He is 24 years old. He was married but has no children. He just returned from Iraq three weeks ago."

"I talked to his wife by phone. She said she should get here in another hour." DiNozzo said. Gibbs nodded ready to return to his desk. He stopped when he thought DiNozzo had more to add.

"Wow. . ." DiNozzo mumbled. They all looked to him curiously. "They just don't make cars like that anymore." DiNozzo continued to flip through the crash site pictures that they took.

"DiNozzo!" McGee groaned at the poor timing for the discussion. DiNozzo nodded that he knew that this was an inappropriate time.

"But come on, though that is a _**classic**_. There is barely any physical damage to the car itself. It has. . ." DiNozzo continued.

Gibbs had turned back around, when DiNozzo continued to discuss how impressive the old car was. Gibbs hand had begun the typical path of motion, building the necessary force to deliver the effective "wake-up call" that DiNozzo had needed at the moment.

The typical target was the back of DiNozzo's head, which was in his sight. DiNozzo was not expecting the head slap, so that was usually when the contact had the most effect.

However. . .it was at this moment that DiNozzo turned too quickly to look back at them.

Instead of making that normal contact on the back of DiNozzo's head, Gibbs' hand missed the target because the target had moved so quickly. As a result, Gibbs slapped DiNozzo's left cheek. The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire NCIS headquarters. Initially, DiNozzo was stunned from the contact made on his face and the momentary sting. Gibbs froze in his spot holding his hand in mid-air after making the contact.

McGee and Ziva gasped and were wide-eyed in shock from this event. DiNozzo remained stunned for a moment, forgetting what he was about to say. He briefly touched his reddened cheek before turning to Gibbs. They looked to each other for a moment, than DiNozzo turned and went to his desk. Gibbs looked at him a moment longer and then returned to his desk.

In the process of returning to his desk, Gibbs caught the stunned faces of McGee and Ziva. McGee and Ziva looked to each other for a moment, and then returned to their desks. They were just frozen and unable to speak, looking at both of the men closely.

McGee and Ziva watched as DiNozzo got on his coat, grabbed his keys, and looked as though he was about to leave the building. They watched DiNozzo closely, wondering if this would be the slap that would end their long eleven-year partnership. This might be the slap that would finally start to dismantle Team-Gibbs for good.

~STILL~

"So. . .I have three orders for a stuffed burrito, and one nacho salad." DiNozzo said casually holding up a sheet of paper. He looked to them for a moment. He squinted and tried to mimic Ziva and McGee's unreadable expressions as they remained wide eyed and quiet.

"Mmm-hmm." Gibbs said in agreement without looking up.

"Alright, I will be right back, then." DiNozzo said walking to the elevator.

"I need to check with Abby." Gibbs said. He stood up and looked at them both curiously before leaving the squad room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my God." McGee said in shock.

"Did that just really happen?" Ziva asked.

"Either that or we both imagined it." McGee answered.

"I have never seen Gibbs do that before." Ziva pointed out.

"That is because it has never happened before." McGee said. "That was _**not**_ on purpose. Gibbs only gives head slaps on the back of the head."

"Apparently, he does not always." Ziva said. "I cannot believe how they reacted, though. They reacted as if nothing was unusual McGee."

"No, that had to be an accident, Ziva." McGee said.

"I am not so sure, McGee. You saw it. Tell me that you saw the way that they looked at each other like there was nothing wrong with _that_. . .It makes me think that Gibbs has done it before." Ziva said.

"No." McGee said shaking his head in disbelief.

"That is not right." Ziva said. "He hit him hard too."

"I am going to talk to Ducky." Ziva said.

~STILL~

**Autopsy**

"Hello there Ziva." Ducky said as she entered.

"Ducky." Ziva said.

"I won't have anything to report for some time. I just started." He said.

From the look on her face, Ducky could quickly see that not all was well with her.

"Did something happen. . .?" Ducky asked.

"I have a question. Are there any Gibbs' rules regarding head slapping?" She asked.

"Hah, well not that I am aware of anyway. Why do you ask?" Ducky said laughing.

"Just a few minutes ago, in the squad room. . .I witnessed a Gibbs' slap that did not strike the back of the head."

"O-kay, I am confused." Ducky said.

"Ugh, Gibbs just gave _someone_ a slap. Only it was not on the back of the head." She repeated.

"Alright. . ." Ducky said, after hearing her repeat the statement. "So where did Gibbs slap this person?"

"Gibbs slapped him in the face." Ziva added.

"Who did he slap then, Timothy or Anthony?" Ducky asked, looking not amused.

"Anthony. . .I mean Tony." Ziva answered.

"Gibbs slapped Anthony in the face?" Ducky asked. "Oh my, he has never done that before. Oh, it had to be an accident, Ziva."

"There was no apology." Ziva said.

"Jethro does not give apologies." Ducky said in consideration.

"Oh well wa. . .well this is different." Ducky added all flustered and his voice began to rise. He now stood up and began to pace the room. "This is definitely different. I hope all is okay with them after this."

"Tony left the building." Ziva added.

~STILL~

**Squad Room**

McGee sat at his desk. He typed two words into the computer. Then he looked to the elevator door for DiNozzo's return. Then he looked over at Ziva's desk, seeing that she had not returned. Then he looked behind himself to see if Gibbs was coming. Gibbs was headed in the direction of the squad room, but he made a sharp turn and headed up the stairs to talk with Vance. McGee jumped up and headed to Abby's lab.

**Abby's Lab**

"Abby" McGee said out of breath when he entered her lab.

"McGee?" She looked to him in concern. McGee tried to close her lab door, which caused a strong reaction from Abby.

"McGee? What are you doing? I don't close that door – ever. It can't close anymore." She said pulling him away. "Here, let's go in my office."

"I have to tell you what just happened in the squad room." McGee said catching his breath finally after running from the squad room.

"Okay, what?" She said with her normal big smile and bounce in her step.

"Gibbs and Tony." McGee said, trying to put his words together.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Gibbs tried to head slap Tony." McGee said.

"Yeah, . . .nothing unusual there." She responded. "Are you jealous?"

"No. Gibbs slapped him on the cheek really hard." McGee said.

"Gibbs wouldn't do that." Abby said.

"Has Gibbs every slapped Tony on the face before?" McGee asked.

"No. . .wait what? You are serious?" Abby said losing the bounce in her step. She stood in shock after hearing this and seeing his concerned face. "Are you serious about this? Gibbs really hit our Tony on the face?"

"Yes, and the strangest part was that nothing was said. Tony didn't look mad or surprised. Gibbs didn't apologize or admit that it was an accident." McGee said in concern.

"This was real? This really happened?" Abby said, she sat down in her chair her body literally collapsing. McGee stood over her, letting her process the information.

They were soon joined by Ducky and Ziva.

"I guess. . .you have heard, Abby." Ziva said softly. "We have to say something. This was not right."

"Not only that. . .this means that there are no limitations or restrictions for head slapping." McGee added, looking concerned.

"Now, that is not true, Timothy. I had a talk about head slapping with Jethro many years ago. He told me that he would never slap on the face because a slap on the face is humiliating. A slap on the back of the head is simply a wake-up call." Ducky explained.

"So there is a rule then?" Ziva asked but did not get an answer.

"You should have seen it Ducky. Neither of them acted like it was something strange. It was just dismissed as quickly as it happened." McGee said. Ducky looked over McGee, surprised by his words.

"We need to speak to them." Ziva asked. "Both of them."

After hearing Ziva's words, they nodded in agreement.

"I will have a talk with Jethro, when he comes down later." Ducky said.

"I will try to talk to Tony." McGee said.

~STILL~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Squad Room**

The elevator doors opened. DiNozzo approached his desk carrying two large paper bags of food.

"Hey." DiNozzo said setting it down on his desk.

"Hey." McGee said looking at him in concern.

"Are you all right?" McGee asked.

"Yeah. . .even I can't mess up a lunch order, McGee." DiNozzo said.

"No, I meant you." McGee corrected looking at him in concern.

"Yeah. . .why. . .what have you heard?" DiNozzo asked.

"Did Jan from accounting tell you about last night?" DiNozzo said defensively. "Whatever she told you. . .it was not planned."

McGee looked at him curiously and confused.

"No." McGee said trying to redirect the conversation. "This has nothing to do with her. I want to talk to you about what happened earlier. . ."

"What? At the crime scene. . .earlier? You know I was just kidding McGee." DiNozzo said. "Okay I am sorry that I made you ride in the back of the truck again."

"No. . .Tony, I am talking about what happened in the squad room earlier." McGee said trying to redirect DiNozzo.

"Oooooh! Oh no, did I mess up this food order?" DiNozzo said, looking at the food list.

"No Tony. . .this isn't about the food!" McGee yelled.

"This is about you getting slapped in the face by Gibbs." McGee said bluntly, in frustration.

DiNozzo snickered. "Oh no, I wasn't slapped in the face by Gibbs. It never happened."

"Here. . .here is your burrito." DiNozzo said trying to walk away. McGee grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Tony . . .would you stop it?" McGee said.

"Look, McGee it is already forgotten. Let it go." DiNozzo said.

"Let it go?" McGee repeated.

"Let what go?" Gibbs asked entering the squad room.

"My arm would be nice." DiNozzo said, pulling himself away from McGee.

McGee locked up seeing Gibbs in the squad room with DiNozzo. He stood in the middle of both of them, and he suddenly froze without having the support of the rest of the team.

"I need to see Ducky." McGee said and left the room.

**Autopsy**

"Hey Palmer" McGee said. "Where is Ducky?"

"I am right here McGee." Ducky said. "I needed sometime to process everything and prepare my words before I talk with Jethro."

"Did you talk to Anthony?" He asked.

"Yeah, he told me to let it go." McGee repeated. "He said that it was already forgotten."

"What?" Ducky asked. "Is he pretending like it didn't happen at all?"

"Who?" Abby asked entering Autopsy with Ziva. "You are talking about Tony aren't you?"

**Squad Room**

"Oh hey Duck." Gibbs said biting into his burrito. "Are you finished already?"

"No, I haven't started yet." Ducky admitted, as he now stood in front of Gibbs.

"You haven't started yet?" Gibbs said in shock. His body froze and he put his burrito down.

"The case will get solved Jethro." Ducky said. "It always does."

"Duck" Gibbs warned, but he was in shock of the statement coming from him.

"I need to see you and Agent DiNozzo as soon as possible." Ducky said.

"He is still in the conference room." Gibbs said, pulling out his phone and looking to Ducky in surprise.

"Both of you, come down to autopsy when you're ready then." Ducky said. Gibbs nodded.

After being alone for quite a while after Ducky left, Ziva and McGee returned to the squad room. They quietly returned to their desks.

Gibbs looked at them suspiciously. He caught sight of DiNozzo heading down the stairs with the Marine's wife, whom he escorted to the elevator doors before approaching the squad room.

"Hey." Gibbs said. DiNozzo looked up at him.

"We need to go down to autopsy." Gibbs said softly, hoping that Ziva and McGee did not hear that. DiNozzo had not had the opportunity to sit down; instead, he joined Gibbs and they headed for the elevator.

"Find out anything from the Marine's wife?" Gibbs asked as they got into the elevator.

"No, she really hasn't seen him much within the three weeks that he has been back." DiNozzo answered.

The elevator doors opened and they entered autopsy.

**Autopsy**

"All right, Duck, we are here." Gibbs said.

"What is going on?" DiNozzo asked.

"We are having an intervention." Ducky said.

"What?!" DiNozzo laughing. "For what exactly?"

Ducky looked at DiNozzo sternly for his laughing. He looked them both over carefully.

"Is this about the misfired head slap?" DiNozzo asked. Gibbs groaned.

DiNozzo tried to conceal his own laughter. Gibbs looked to him curiously.

Ducky glared at both of them.

"It was an accident." Gibbs and DiNozzo said in unison in a serious tone.

"Okay, but shouldn't this warrant at least an apology?" Ducky asked looking to Gibbs. "This isn't right, Jethro."

"Oh no. . .Rule 41" DiNozzo said in Gibbs' defense.

"Rule 41?" Ducky asked in confusion.

"No face slapping." Gibbs said.

"Are you serious?" Ducky asked. "Well, in that case, Gibbs you broke your own rule."

"But, an apology is assumed for accidental misfires." DiNozzo added. "This isn't the first time this has happened, you know. It has. . . been over eight years since the last accident."

"This rule was created when DiNozzo joined NCIS." Gibbs added.

"Look we are very concerned about this, and we don't want this coming between you." Ducky said.

"I agree. That is why there is a Rule 41. I don't like it when Gibbs is being. . .all nice and acting all weird around me. And, we all know how he doesn't believe in apologizing. It is all just so _**creepy **_when he does it anyway_**.**_" DiNozzo confessed and then jumped when he saw that Gibbs was looking him over, after making the comment.

"Ugh. . .it is best to dismiss it as quickly as it happens." DiNozzo quickly restated, hoping to get himself off of their radars.

"Come on, Tony." Gibbs said, pulling DiNozzo in the direction of the elevator.

"Oh, could you mention this to the rest of the grapevine?" Gibbs said with a smile, as he leaned back to yell into Ducky.

"Gibbs, we are not finished here!" Ducky yelled.

When the elevator doors closed, DiNozzo started to laugh. Gibbs smiled lightly and looked him over.

"I am sorry about the face slap, Tony." Gibbs said seriously, looking to him apologetically.

"Come on, I know Boss." DiNozzo said becoming embarrassed and shyly turned away. After making the comment, Gibbs could see that this part was more humiliating than the slap itself.

"Tony." Gibbs said strongly, causing DiNozzo to face him again.

"Obviously, I should have said that an hour ago." Gibbs admitted. "We wouldn't be in this position now."

"True." DiNozzo said. "But you know me, I like the attention." DiNozzo said.

"Here I was going to head slap you for just making a few comments about a car." Gibbs admitted in an out-of-character guilty tone.

"Now, in the last hour, _**you**_ have accomplished more than the rest of the team combined." Gibbs added. "We'll never have this case solved."

"They have been talking about us this whole time." DiNozzo laughed shaking his head. "They will probably spend another hour talking about what just happened in autopsy."

"Hey, . . .can we do this again? April Fools' Day maybe. . .?" DiNozzo added. Gibbs grinned and shook his head, as he turned serious again.

"Let's go to my basement. I could use some Bourbon." Gibbs said.

**The End**

**Thank you so much for reading, for your comments/feedback, and for the alerts.**


End file.
